


Hopelessly Devoted

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There he is,” Lance grinned, wide enough to break the kiss. He looked so damned satisfied, already. <i>“There's my boy.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> This started with the idea that Lance loves goading Keith into slightly rough sex in semi-public places and also loves singing the shmoopiest, mushiest love songs he can think of to his boy, so here's a fic with both of those things. (I have no better explanation, I'm sorry, ahaha)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (Thank you to [Charlie](avoidingavoidance.tumblr.com) for the quick beta! Love you lots, babe!)

\--

“What the fuck was that about?”

Lance glared back at Keith. Keith’s hand was still stinging, red from the sharp slap he landed to the back of Lance’s helmet just before he'd pulled it off to hang it up. Behind them, the other Paladins hung their gear on hooks, quickly clearing out of the room without a look back. 

Keith was fairly certain he heard Shiro heave a sigh as he was leaving, the last besides Keith and Lance to depart, but he didn't pay him or any of the others much mind. They probably all knew what was about to happen, and none of them wanted any part of it. If Keith had any more control of himself, he might have stopped them, apologized and left with them. 

But with Lance suddenly inches from his face, huffy and demanding answers, Keith was long on frustration and short on self control. He clicked his tongue and pushed Lance to one side. 

“You know very well what that was about - pay back for almost getting the rest of us killed. For almost getting  _ yourself _ killed.” He mounted his armor back where it hung between missions, his actions a little rougher than they otherwise might have been. Lance seemed to take notice, putting his own battle gear away with equal, loudly clacking force.

“Then I ought to get a free punch in too, considering I had to haul your ass out of that mine shaft.”

“I had it under control.” Keith hissed, trying to calm himself, trying not to give Lance the eye contact he was after. 

He knew exactly where it would lead, if he did. 

A few yards away, Lance huffed a laugh. “Yeah, sure looked like it.” He peeled his undershirt off, throwing it in Keith’s direction, still chuckling to himself. It hit Keith in the leg, fell harmlessly to the hangar floor, but it might as well have struck him with the force of a cannon ball, with the mood he was in. 

He turned sharply, throwing his hands up, knowing he'd lost half of this fight already, just by having it. 

“Why are you like this?” He asked, and Lance looked back at him, grinning.

“Why do you care?” He snorted. Craning his neck to either side to pop it, he rolled his shoulders and backed himself almost against the wall behind him, signaling Keith toward him. “Well come on, Red. Let's do this.”

Keith shook his head sharply, turning away to pull off his own sweat soaked shirt. “No. I'm not wasting any more time on this tonight.” Over his shoulder, Lance called after him, voice taunting. 

“You say that  _ now.” _

“You're just trying to push my buttons, Lance.” Keith snapped, trying to hold his ground. With Lance, it was a losing proposition. But Keith had never been a quitter. “I know you too well for this shit to keep working.”

Lanced laughed aloud, still all but melted against the wall. “This would be the first time it hadn't, then.” He unfastened his belt, pulling it off slowly, eyes on Keith the whole time. Keith sucked in a sharp breath, trying not to let Lance see him cracking.

“I can't help it that you’re so good at crawling under my skin.”

“S’my favorite place to be.” Lance shrugged. His expression was so smug, so certain he'd already secured his prize; Keith wanted to shake it from his face, but he also wanted to give him exactly what he was after. 

He settled for attempting to startle him a bit, slamming hands down on either side of Lance’s head with a shout.

“You're such an insufferable ass!”

“More like an amazing ass,” Lance smirked, unfazed, tugging at Keith’s hands until they rested low on his hips. “Least that's what you said last week.”

“Fuck you.” Keith said, snatching his hands away in a stubborn huff. Lance quirked an eyebrow, nodding his concession. 

“That's the plan.”

_ “God-” _

Keith didn't say anything else. Instead, he let his hands do the talking, let them loose to land where they wanted so badly to, one fisting in Lance’s hair while the other splayed roughly across his chest, pushing him backward. It was harsher than he liked to handle anyone he wasn't engaged in combat with, but Lance liked things a little rough, and Keith knew him well enough to know that that was precisely what he'd been after, the entire day. He gave only a low, rumbling growl for warning before kissing Lance hard, pinning him to the wall behind him.

“There he is,” Lance grinned, wide enough to break the kiss. He looked so damned satisfied, already.  _ “There's _ my boy.” He twisted fingers roughly into Keith’s hair. Keith groaned. 

“Please just shut your mouth, Lance.”

Lance leaned forward, just enough to snatch Keith’s bottom lip between his teeth for a bare second before whispering, “Make me.”

The request was clear in Lance’s voice; he wanted to be pushed around, to be taken and taken care of. Keith hated to admit it, but he was in the mood for much the same. Still, he let his eyes linger on Lance’s for a moment longer, waiting for clear consent. Lance bit his lip, nodded just enough for Keith to see the glint in his eye, and that was enough. 

Undoing the clasp of his armored pants, Keith pushed them from his hips, before pushing Lance to the ground in front of him.

Dropping to his knees, Lance laughed through his nose, a quiet sound that might have gone unheard, if it weren't for Keith’s heightened senses. The satisfaction on Lance’s face as Keith pulled his arousal from the confines of his underwear was annoyingly evident; he sat back on his heels, licking his lips, grinning. 

Keith let him lick a few quick swipes along his length before tugging Lance’s head back by his hair, slapping his cock wetly to the side of Lance’s face, just to watch the way it set him to shivering. 

“There are easier ways to do this, you know. You could just ask for my dick, if you want it so badly. Don't have to piss me off every fucking time.” Keith stepped out of his shoes, pants and underwear, letting them pool at his feet before kicking them out of his way, parting his legs wider to let Lance shuffle closer, to settle himself between them more comfortably. 

“Mm, but you're so much fun like this,” Lance snickered, nuzzling against Keith’s thigh, eyes heavy and sweetly fluttering as he looked up at him. “So pretty.”

“You all but fought me earlier, Lance. What if I had hurt you?” 

“Not afraid to spar with you, babe.” As if it would somehow show his valor, Lance licked his lips once more before taking Keith into his mouth again and bobbing his head forward, swallowing his entire length in one smooth motion. He moved back up slowly, dragging his lips and tongue as he did, humming at the slick slide of his mouth over heated, silken skin. 

Keith seemed appropriately impressed, if not determined to keep talking. 

“Ngh. Sparring isn't what I mean, what if -  _ God, fuck _ \- what if I accidentally  _ injured _ you while we were assing around?”

Swirling his tongue playfully around the head of Keith’s cock, Lance grinned, ghosting his teeth down his shaft and back up, just enough to leave him keening as he pulled back to plant kisses at the join of his hip and thigh, murmuring teasingly. “Aww, mister teeny, tiny ponytail suddenly cares about me.” 

He licked a slow, hot stripe from Keith’s hip, down to the soft skin where soft, dark curls began, breath cool against wet, sensitive skin in contrast. Keith shuddered, carding fingers through Lance’s hair. 

“I always care about you, asshole.”

Humming, Lance wrapped pretty pink lips around Keith’s cock again, hollowing his cheeks and giving him a few last languid slides of his skilled mouth along Keith’s length before pulling back with a lewd, wet and deliberate pop. Keith was almost too entranced to hear Lance’s whispered challenge. 

“Yeah? Show me how much.”

With help from Keith’s offered hand, Lance was off the floor and on his feet in a second, stopping to kiss Keith, deep and hungry, before sauntering away. 

Aware of Keith’s eyes on him as he moved, Lance made a point of stripping entirely before moving toward his locker. He carefully put his boots inside, tossing the rest of his garments in every direction like he was decorating the room with them. He turned back to pilfer through the open locker. Each of the Paladins had a small, locking box there in the main hangar, and though Keith had only ever seen the contents of his own and Lance’s, he was fairly certain none of the others kept lubricant in theirs. 

He was also sure that none of the others would be surprised to learn that Lance did. The boy did still have a giant box of condoms that he'd brought with him to the garrison base, and then on to the Castle of Lions, via the small bag of ‘essentials’ he'd carried with them on the night that Shiro had crash landed on earth. The fact that he kept lube on hand wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone. 

Lance made a show of shifting his weight as he dug through the locker, searching for the bottle. Keith didn't call him on it; he didn't feel much like pretending that he wasn't enjoying the way Lance moved, the way his body swayed, inviting Keith closer. He cracked his knuckles, hands eager to rest on warm, brown skin.

“Aha, here we go,” Lance chirped, pulling the bottle and one of his condoms from the locker before turning and closing its door with his back, leaning against it as he held the bottle out and shook it in Keith’s direction. “Looks like we’re runnin’ out.”

“Maybe if you didn't jump me after every other mission, we wouldn't be.” Keith said flatly. Lance quirked an eyebrow, looking down at Keith’s erection where he was idly palming it, before glancing back up at his face. 

“Mhm. I'd apologize if you weren't as onboard with this as I am.” 

Keith wanted to laugh, wanted to roll his eyes and dismiss what Lance was saying, but he couldn't. He very much  _ was _ onboard, enamored with the way Lance’s lips looked after being wrapped around his cock, with the way his hair looked after having Keith’s hands run through it as he did. He was very much  _ in love  _ with Lance, and though it was at the forefront of his mind, with Lance stark naked and looking back at him with a smile that gleamed invitingly, he wouldn't say it. Not right then, anyway. 

For the moment, Lance needed something a little rougher, a little harder. And whether he liked to admit it or not, Keith loved giving Lance what he wanted.

“You gonna toss it to me or do I have to come get it?” He asked, pulling his eyes away from Lance’s beautiful body long enough to nod toward the bottle in his hand. Lance snorted. 

“I dunno. ‘Come and get it’ sounds like a good option to me.”

“You're so damned predictable,” Keith sighed, but then again, so was he. He moved toward Lance like a magnet, pulled by another. Lance handed both the bottle and a condom over with a lecherous and unapologetic grin. 

With a shake of his head, Keith clicked the cap of the bottle open. He poured a few drops over his fingers, rolling them together. Clear and slick, Keith tried not to question any other qualities the lube might have; it was something Lance had conned Coran into mixing up for him, and Keith was still getting over the complete mortification of having the royal advisor of Altea ask him how he liked it with a sly wink. He was even more horrified to think of how Coran might have known how to create it, but that was one question he decidedly did  _ not _ want answered. 

He and Lance had used more than half the bottle, and no one's dick had fallen off yet, so he figured it was best just not to question some things. 

Coating his fingers with a more generous dribbling of the slick liquid, he tossed the bottle to the floor, turning to find Lance already turned halfway around, looking back at him expectantly. Again, he wanted to tease Lance about his eagerness, but he was just as ready, his hands finding their way to Lance’s hips and ass before he had time to think of a suitable taunt. 

With gentle but insistent guiding from Keith’s hands, Lance turned further, leaned forward to rest crossed arms against the wall, legs spreading as he let Keith pull his ass backward. Dry hand rubbing affectionately at Lance’s back, Keith traced fingers along his spine, loving the way he squirmed, impatiently waiting for more intimate contact. 

When Keith finally gave it to him, he thought Lance might climb the wall in excitement. 

Filling the air around them with beautiful little pants and pleas, Lance hummed and whimpered, nodding into the cross of his arms as Keith slid a single finger inside of him, slow and steady. When he began to circle his hips, searching for more, Keith added a second finger, gently working them apart, giving Lance a moment between each careful movement to adjust to the stretch, and reveling in the way he gasped Keith’s name between short, stuttered breaths.

Keith bit his lip hard, thinking about the delicious sounds Lance made any time he put his mouth on him there, the way he would whine and wiggle whenever Keith dragged his tongue over that sensitive skin. 

He swallowed, shaking that particular distraction from his head. Another time, perhaps. For the moment, he was having difficulty just keeping Lance steady under the skillful attention of his hands.

“Fuck, Lance, be still!”

Lance fidgeted, wiggling in place, legs spread wide as he rocked from his heels up onto his toes, taking Keith’s third finger with a blissful, satisfied hum. Even with Keith firmly gripping one of his hips, he was still a live wire of movement, of anticipation. 

“Sorry, sorry, m’gettin antsy.” Lance pushed back at Keith’s every touch, taking his fingers easily and rolling his ass backward, wordlessly begging for more. When Keith withdrew his fingers for the last time to roll the condom on, Lance shivered, whimpering at the sudden emptiness. Keith huffed a laugh, smearing what was left of the lubricant over himself before applying another, generous handful.

“Spoiled brat.”

“Massive dick.”

“You said it, not me.” Keith chuckled, and lined himself up with Lance’s slickened entrance. Though his body trembled in anticipation, tight ring of muscle quivering at the first touch of Keith’s cock, Lance himself continued to feign irritation.

“Yeah, ye- _ ahhh.”  _ Lance abruptly forgot his sass and most of his self control as Keith slid into him, filling him inch by perfect inch, just the way he'd been craving. He knew he was caught; the way he moaned as Keith spread him open wasn't something he could deny, and there would be no sense in it, anyway. 

They both knew how much he was loving it.

Keith hummed, satisfied that he'd turned the tables. “S’at what you wanted?” Beneath him, Lance laughed through his nose as he slowly worked his hips backward, adjusting. 

“Don't act like you didn't want it too.”

“Never said I didn't.” Keith smiled, running hands down Lance’s back, over his ass and back up again, loving the way Lance shivered and the roughness of his dark, beautiful skin as goosebumps rose beneath his fingers. He really was gorgeous. “God, you look so good.”

“All for you, babe.” Lance purred, acutely aware of how the gentle swirling of his hips was already driving Keith insane. He glanced back over his shoulder, face already beautifully flushed. “Now how ‘bout you make me  _ feel _ good?”

“On it.”

For all their bickering, Keith knew exactly how to flip the coin when they were in the mood to. Lance was an incredible lover, passionate, with boundless energy, and a sex drive that brought out a hunger Keith had never known before. It made keeping up with him a challenge, but it only made him that much sexier. He was a tease, and Keith liked nothing more than knocking him down a few pegs, watching him eat his boastful words as he swallowed Keith’s cock. 

And Lance loved every second of it. Keith knew the combination to his lock, and when he asked to feel good, he had every reason to believe Keith would make it happen. 

In Keith’s practiced hands, Lance was molten, pliable to the point of melting against him with every touch. His movements were slow at first, rolling and rocking his hips in time with Lance’s swaying, letting him adjust to the feeling of fullness. He didn't  _ have _ to take it easy; there had been more than a few times that Lance had all but tackled him after they'd finished sparring, and taken him with almost no prep, riding him like he'd  _ die _ without Keith’s dick. But he wasn't really reining himself in for Lance’s sake. 

There was never enough time to appreciate the beauty that was Lance, skin luminous in the low light of whatever room they'd stripped down in that day. He looked, smelled,  _ tasted _ incredible, and getting to linger in the experience was something Keith rarely had the chance to do. He drank in the sight before him, cherishing every slow slide of his cock into Lance’s tight heat, every tiny little noise that dripped from his lips as Keith dragged his nails over warm skin, and leaned forward to nip at Lance’s neck and leave little marks scattered just below the line of his shirt collars. 

Keith swore under his breath, careful not to raise his voice above a whisper. They were still in a communal area, after all. 

Lance didn't even bother quieting his groans;  _ “Yes, God - finally.” _

“You wanted this all day, didn't you? Just had to have this dick inside you. That's why you were being such a showy little prick.” Keith pulled a hand away from where it rested on Lance’s hip, bringing it back down hard to slap against his ass. He did it more for the delighted groan it elicited from Lance than for his own enjoyment, or at least he told himself as much. 

Lance let his head fall back, flashing Keith a poorly bitten-back grin. “Ooh, love it when you sweet talk me, baby.” 

“You really can just ask, you know.” Keith said, dragging blunt nails roughly up Lance’s thigh, stopping to palm at his ass. He gave a deep, deliberate thrust, to make his point. “That's yours any time you want it. Just use your words.”

“Mhm, maybe I'll just t-tell you that in the middle of the next mission, yeah?” Lance stammered, sentences punctuated by satisfied hums as Keith kept rocking hard into him. “I can see it n-now. Hey, Keith, can't wait til we get back to the c-castle - want your cock  _ so bad!”  _

Keith groaned, half out of embarrassment at just how hot those words made him, even in Lance’s breathy, teasing whine. “The worst part is I'd probably still give it to you.” 

“Damn right you would.” Lance laughed, rough and hoarse, choked off by his own broken, cracking voice as Keith slammed into him again. “Fuck, Keith, there - like that, keep doing that, please.”

Without a breath of hesitation, Keith did as he was asked, giving Lance the angle, the pace - everything, exactly the way he was pleading for. It wasn't much of a secret between them that Keith was weak to Lance’s begging, and when his voice was wavering, splintered at the edges by pleasure that Keith knew he was the cause of, he could just about ask for a moon, and Keith might try to get it for him. 

As it was, he was asking for something much more enjoyable, chanting Keith’s name as he melted against - almost  _ into _ \- the wall that held him up. With every noisy, perfect slap of their hips meeting, Lance bit back another blissful moan, until he was trembling, nearly vibrating with pleasure, all whispered swears and glistening sweat, hot and gorgeously pliable in Keith’s tight grip. 

“Keith - legs - can't, gonna…” Lance’s fingers scrabbled for purchase in vain along the smooth metal wall of the hanger. His legs shook beneath him, his body swaying as he lost himself to Keith’s harried pace. Casting Keith a dazed, worried glance over his shoulder, Lance stopped their frenzied fucking in its tracks for a moment, just long enough for Keith to pull out of him, coax him into turning around, and lift one of his legs to reposition them. 

“This okay?” He asked, letting Lance lean back hard against the wall, his arms around Keith’s neck as his legs wound around his waist. Keith waited for Lance’s frantic nod before sliding back into him. 

“Yeah, yes it's fine babe,” Lance babbled, “It’s good,  _ so fucking good, _ but I'm - can't quit shaking, my legs are--”

“Me too, me too - s’okay, I got you.” Keith promised, fingers digging into the plush swell of Lance’s ass as he leaned their weight back all the harder against the wall. Lance hissed at the contrast of cold metal against his searing skin. Keith kissed away his sounds of protest, whispering against his lips, along his jaw as he trailed his mouth there. “I got us, just let me take care of you, baby.”

Lance didn't have to be told twice. Burying his face in the join of Keith’s shoulder and neck, he opened his mouth to bite down, soothing the angry red marks he left behind with messy, open-mouthed kisses that left his senses full of the salt and sweat of their combined heat. Whining as he tightened his grip on Keith’s neck, Lance rolled his hips forward, the fraction of an inch that he was able to, meeting Keith’s rhythmic thrusts as best he could. Every move they made together stoked a fire within him that was already out of control, boiling his blood and steaming up his view until there was nothing, nothing but Keith in front of him and  _ inside of him _ and all around him.

_ Everywhere.  _

Keith was all light and heat, pale skin glowing against Lance’s where their arms and legs tangled, burning Lance alive in the best possible way. From the stinging red marks left by teeth and trailing fingers to the dull, fading burn of the stretch of Keith’s cock filling him up, Lance was little more than sentient steam, taking whatever Keith gave him, begging for more, more,  _ more.  _

Both of them starting to shake harder, Keith backed them further against the wall, until every inch of Lance was pressed to the smooth metal behind him. It only made his senses sharper, only made it more incredible, every time Keith rammed into him, gripping his ass and thighs like he was holding on for his life. Lance moaned, breathless and near brainless, lost in the ripples of pleasure that signaled the approaching tide of his orgasm. 

He bit down hard on Keith’s shoulder, and the waves rolled in.

There was a breathy, tangled web of obscenities, and neither of them could be sure which words were his own but it didn't matter; they were both gone. Throwing his head back, mindless of the way it bounced against the wall behind him, Lance let out a cracking, near-silent scream as he came, unable to keep the elated  _ sob _ that followed - as he streaked his and Keith’s stomachs with his come - quite as quiet. Murmuring a stuttered lyric of Keith’s name that followed the thundering beat of his own heart, he shook, holding tightly to Keith as both of them began to slide down the wall and onto the floor, Keith cursing under his breath the whole way down. 

Only when warm skin met the cool floor did Lance feel Keith’s last trembling jolt, and know that they'd actually managed to cross the finish line at the same time, for once. Pulling Keith tight to his chest as Keith carefully slid out of him, he lay there in the room’s rounded corner, ignoring the feeling of sweat and slickness cooling on his body, in favor of relishing his hold on Keith. 

For his part, Keith made no move to wriggle free from Lance’s arms, save for tying off and tossing the condom aside, and fumbling to stretch his toes out, reaching for his discarded shirt, to wipe the two of them down as best he could. They lay that way, together, for a few long moments, breath slowing, hearts beating in time as everything returned to normal. 

Including Lance’s sense of humor. 

“My back’s gonna be sore longer than my ass this time.” He groaned, finally allowing Keith to sit up as he stretched, wincing at the way his back loudly cracked. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“And you deserve every second of it.” He laughed, but his tone softened almost before he'd finished his sentence. Laying Lance’s forgotten shirt and pants across both their laps as carefully as he might a baby’s blanket, Keith traced fingers gently over the red marks he'd left on Lance’s hip. “You okay?”

Lance nodded, letting his head fall onto Keith’s shoulder. “Mm. What happened to ‘deserves every second of it’?” Keith tried to shrug his head away, to look at him properly, but Lance wouldn't budge. He settled for reaching up to touch his face, instead. 

“Doesn't mean I don't care. You know that much.”

Humming tunelessly, Lance nuzzled into the crook of Keith’s neck. “My baby loves meee.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Harsh!” Lance sat bolt upright, shoving Keith in the arm, rather ineffectively. “You  _ wound _ me, sir.”

“You literally said you wanted to punch me at one point, Lance.”

“Fair point. Still.” Lance looked like he might continue feigning outrage, and rather than listen to that for even another second, Keith leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft, sweet kiss, a stark and welcome contrast to the rough exchanges only moments before. 

“I love you.” This time, Keith said it outright as he pulled away, looking Lance in the eye with such genuine, earnest intent, it seemed to rob him of breath for a moment. When he did breathe again, it was deep and slow, like he was savoring the moment, something they so seldom had time to do. 

“Love you too, Red.” 

Keith craned his neck to plant a kiss atop Lance’s head, smiling into mussed brown hair as Lance grunted disapprovingly. He clearly still wasn't in the mood for something so soft, but something about saying and hearing those words always made Keith feel a little mushy, so he figured Lance could deal with it, just for a little while. 

“How about next time we do this, we skip the part where you make me wanna knock you on your ass?”

“But that's my favorite part.” Lance pouted dramatically. “You're sexy when you're irritated.” He prodded Keith in the ribs, just enough to tickle him. Keith captured his fingers, laced them with his own, sighing happily, in spite of himself. 

“You're hopeless.” He said quietly. Lance let himself fall against Keith’s side again, singing beside his ear, likely loving every second of watching Keith blush down his neck at the tuneful words.

_ “Hopelessly devoted to you.”  _

“Is that something you sing to pick up chicks back on earth?” Keith laughed, wiggling the shoulder Lance rested on. Lance stretched, fingers wriggling their way into Keith’s hair, lazily twirling stray strands.

“Nah. Only works on hot headed lion pilots,” Lance chuckled. “Luckily, we just happen to have one of those on team Voltron, so I'm set.”

“I see how it is,” Keith sighed, letting an arm fall around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him closer to himself. “I'm just convenient, huh?”

“Far from it,” Lance snorted, jabbing Keith in the side to tickle him again. “That's about the  _ last _ word I'd use for you, actually. But I like your stubborn ass, anyway.”

Keith smiled. “You're reckless that way, I guess.” Beside him, Lance leaned forward, nipping at his arm. 

“Yeah, well, look who's talking. My stupid matches  _ your _ stupid.”

“Lucky me,” Keith said flatly, and Lance reached up to flick his fingers against Keith’s jaw, but Keith caught his hand before he could manage it. Kissing Lance’s fingers, he closed his eyes on a smile, loving the way Lance grumbled again at the tender show of affection, and knowing just how much he really did love it. 

How much he really did love Keith. 

“Lucky me,” Keith repeated, this time quieter. There were things that needed taking care of, and he knew that they really shouldn't linger where they sat, but all of it was a thought for another time, so long as he had Lance, warm and sated beside him. He drifted off, mostly naked on the floor of the communal hangar, with Lance curled against his side, humming a barely familiar song that he only knew a handful of words to. In his mind, the words were sung in Lance’s voice, as his favorite songs always were. 

_ ‘Hopelessly devoted to you.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on [twitter](twitter.com/_quartetship_)!  
> Find me on [tumblr](quartetship.tumblr.com)!  
> Find the rest of my Voltron: LD fics [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/works?fandom_id=10104017)!


End file.
